Instinctive
by RachetElsaKicksAss
Summary: g!p Elsa. Elsa is caught in a rut. She's finally found the one she wants as her mate, but her instinct is telling her to make Anna submit to her in ways less than consensual. When she runs away to keep Anna safe, the last thing Elsa expected was for the redhead to offer herself up. ELSANNA


**This smut is based off a fanfic that I might write...I don't know yet if I will. Suggestions "Hell yeh" or "Fuck no" would be very usefull:) ****In this AU, Anna is still a princess, Kristoff is a knight, and Elsa is a different species of humanoid that fell in love with Anna. So yeah (Elsa is not a vamp btw)**

**WARNING: g!p Elsa having sex with Anna.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

* * *

The late afternoon sun bathed the forest in an aura of oranges and yellows, lights dancing between the leaves of the trees in the familiar rays of spring: the season of new life. The wind blew cool and brisk over the ground, sending flower petals and dandelion fuzz fluttering into the breeze. The bees were buzzing, the birds were chirping, the woodland creatures were busy about the end of their day, and everything was peaceful.

Except for when a certain redhead plowed through.

Anna stormed through the forest, nature and the once peaceful animals scrambling out of her path. She wore a long, dark green skirt and an embroidered light green blouse. With her face a deep scowl and her hands balled into fists, she kicked up leaves with every stride she took. One thought kept repeating itself in her angry mind:

_How could she tell Kristoff and not me?!_

Mating season. Fucking mating season. It seems like the kind of thing you would want to tell your future wife about.

And to tell Kristoff of all people! Sure, he was the only male friend the icy blonde had who could help with her new _addition_, but come on. Kristoff? The rugged knight had spilled everything the second she asked why Elsa was acting so weird.

Her changed behavior wasn't so bad at first. It was actually adorable. Whenever they were together, Elsa would blush, avoid eye contact, and stutter like a little kid around their crush. It was unusual of the stoic, controlled blonde, but Anna just ascribed it t nerves. They _were_ getting married in a few months. But it got worse after that. For a time, Elsa would make desperate excuses to leave whenever they were in the same room together. After a few days of that, the blonde simply bolted in the opposite direction whenever she was in sight, like she was a fatally contagious plague victim. Finally she left Anna completely, sneaking off from the castle under the cover of night to some godforsaken shack in the woods. She hadn't really seen or talked to her fiancé for the past two weeks.

It was like she was shutting her out.

But now she knew why.

_Why does she always feel so obligated to protect me? She doesn't have to be a _"hero" _all the fucking time!_

When the misshapen cabin came in sight, all anger drained from the redhead faster than the rushing water of the fjord. Her jaw slacked and she paused in min-step. How was she to approach Elsa? Anxiety and fear snagged their claws into her chest, making her throat constrict and her airway suddenly get smaller. Feeling her resolve falter, she considered retreat when the gravity of what would happen in the cabin hit her with the force of a sledgehammer. She knew that Elsa wouldn't be…herself. That thing—that demonic, animalistic side of her—would be making her act different.

The thought alone made her shiver, every cell in her body crying for her to flee.

_No. You have to help Elsa. Come on, you can do it. _

The sun slipped under the horizon, and the first stars of the night sprouted in the darkening sky. Something cold scurried over her foot and under the leaves behind her. She yelped and jumped away from the offending touch, searching for its source and desperately hoping it wasn't a snake. It was then that she realized how late the day had become. Her shadow was already blending with the darkness settling over the area.

Anna shakily nodded to herself, hoping to reassure herself. _Yeah. I'm ready. I was born ready._

Swallowing dryly, she walked slowly towards the stone cabin.

* * *

Elsa threw herself on the bed, having grown tired of pacing for what felt like hours in the small, one-room cabin. She buried her face in the mattress and held a feather pillow over her head. The bed smelled of straw and dust, but at least it didn't have fleas. Not that she would have cared anyways.

She grit her teeth as her head continued to throb like an infected wound ready to burst. Her mind was a hornets nest of crazed thoughts, and any attempt to control them was as effective as hitting said nest with a bat.

She threw the pillow and rolled on her side. Her knees curled close to her chest, and she bit her bottom lip in a vain attempt to distract her mind. She groaned at the pressure her thighs created on the hardened length between her legs. It was blissful torture, but she refused to touch it. She would not give in to herself.

_She's yours. Take her. You **own** her_, growled a sickly-sweet voice in the back of her head that increased the force of her head's pounding.

She wanted to. She wanted to do it so badly.

"Shut up!" she screamed, clutching fistfuls of her hair and yanking at the roots painfully.

The throbbing organ between her legs was driving her crazy. She woke up with it a few weeks ago. That was when Anna started…smelling.

Smelling _fucking _amazing.

Not that she didn't smell nice already, it was just…different. A sinfully good different. It was a warm, soothing smell, a mixture of summer mornings and jasmine that held a spice that was uniquely Anna. It acted like a drug on her, making her mind fuzz and her body flash with waves of heat that pooled at the ends of her limbs.

But most importantly, and to the blonde's greatest distress, was that it excited her new _addition_.

She had tried to conceal her desire, but the more she ignored it, the more adamant her need became. It got so bad that merely being around the castle made her want to hunt Anna down and fuck her senseless.

_Anna..._

The thought of the redhead made her mouth water, and she felt herself again slip into the grasp of her instincts. Her vision went red and she felt the beginnings of a growl form in the back of her throat before she stopped herself, digging her nails into her scalp and furiously shaking her head.

She was sickened with how right it felt, the penis she now had. She knew that there were secrets about her kind that she would discover as time passed, but she never expected anything like this. She believed that it popped up because her choice in mate was Anna, a female. Being a female herself, Elsa could not mate and raise a traditional family with her as her DNA commanded, so _it_ showed up. She had no idea how it grew, but she believed that it had something to do with her ice magic, which was now temporarily gone in place of her cock.

So, now she found herself in her current position: curled up on an old mattress in a thick, stone cabin that she asked Kristoff to help her build. She only had to give the knight generalities for him to agree to help her. The stone was thankfully thick enough to block out nearly all outside smells, keeping Anna safe.

The charm cast on it wasn't too bad either.

There was a loud clang and creak from the door, but Elsa paid it no mind. It was probably just Kristoff delivering supplies to help her last for the days (or weeks) she would have to hide here. She didn't care how long she had to stay so long as Anna was kept safe, and she didn't dare think about what she would do to herself if she ever hurt her.

When the door opened, Elsa nearly got head-rush from her cock swelling impossibly larger.

Anna creaked open the door and cautiously tilted her head inside, immediately hearing a loud bang and scrambling sounds from the corner of the room. "Elsa?" she called cautiously, swiveling her head around the dark room. The small cabin had no windows, so it was very dark except for the small amount of moonlight coming through the thick wooden door.

She received no response, but she didn't need any. She could see her fiancé, clad in a simple blouse and pants, huddled in the farthest corner of the room with her hand clutched over her nose and mouth. Her bare feet kept slipping on the floor as she tried to force her back through the wall.

"A-Anna…s…stay b-back…" Elsa stuttered, her voice a coarse husk that betrayed the fragile control she had over herself.

Unfortunately for Elsa, Anna didn't exactly have a knack for obedience. The redhead set her jaw and took a defiant step into the room, her eyes further adjusting to the dark as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"No, Elsa," she said sternly yet softly, walking with purpose towards the blonde who squirmed into the wall with every step closer she took. Shocked by Elsa's desperate flails and whimpers, Anna paused, cautiously putting her hands up. "It's alright," she cooed, taking care to make sure she didn't startle the blonde by moving too fast.

Elsa shook her head furiously, her free hand digging her nails painfully into the stone wall beside her. The pain helped somewhat to resist the urge to jump the redhead right then. She could easily have Anna writhing beneath her—

Elsa shook her head, painfully grinding her teeth to stop her thought process. But she couldn't. The chorus of voices in her head were deafening, and fantasies of what she could be doing with the girl in front of her were overwhelming. What would she taste like? Sound like? _Feel _like? A strangled moan tumbled past her lips.

Being close enough to look into her eyes, Anna could finally see the unfortunately familiar battle commencing in her fiancé's irises. Elsa's eyes were a swirl of color, blue and red fighting for dominance in a twisted show of beauty. The blue was that of Elsa's normal eye color, and the red was that of her...instincts. The icy tendrils wove and fought the wave of red that tried to consume them, barely keeping up an even blue to red ratio. But even then there were instances that the whole eye would flash red, making Elsa twitch violently against the wall.

"Elsa, I know…Kristoff told me everything," Anna said, taking slow steps to move around the bed and close the last few yards between her and Elsa. She knew her lover was panicking for her sake, but this had to be done. The blonde's breathes were coming fast and shallow through her flaring nostrils, her chest rising and falling with each hyperventilation. "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid of you."

Elsa bit her lip, subconsciously drinking the copper blood that poured from the harsh bite wound. She tried to speak, but her body wouldn't move to make the words. All she could hear were the voices as their ramblings became one with the growling voice that spoke to her before.

_She's yours. Take her. You **own** her._

She was going to lose control. Anna was saying something, but all Elsa could hear in her honey-sweet voice was the seductive chiming of a call, a call to come closer and—

_No!_ Elsa fought to say in her mind, now struggling to keep her shaking body still. She knew that the minute she moved, she would not be moving of her own volition.

_Oh, yes…You know you want this…Why do you resist? She's basically asking for it._

All of a sudden, Anna slid her shirt over her head, revealing the lacy, dark blue bra beneath that cupped her medium sized breasts. Her torso was dotted generously with freckles, her body tanned and toned from long hours of horsebackriding and lying in the sun. The redhead fought back the scarlet blush that threatened to burn her face at being seen so intimately.

Elsa squeaked, her breath catching in her throat and her eyes widening so much that they felt ready to pop out of her head. She scrambled to press further into her corner, the rough stone catching her skin and causing angry red burns on her shoulders. Her vision pulsated as the colors around her flashed to shades of red, their outlines shaking as black dots danced at the edge of her vision. She was losing control. She desperately tried to warn Anna, but the tiniest twitch of her fingers made her weak hold of control slip dangerously from her grasp.

Anna stepped forward, now barely a hand's length away from Elsa as she stared up into the taller girl's eyes. She contemplated them for a second, observing the pause in the battle in her irises that showed the fight being in favor of the red. Ignoring the shiver that danced down her naked spine as a cool draft kissed her bare skin, Anna slowly reached up and brought down Elsa's shaking hand, holding it tenderly in her own. It wasn't like the blonde could resist anyways.

"Elsa…," she began softly. "I know what you're thinking, but you won't hurt me. Please, I-I hate to see you like this. I know it hurts you, so don't you dare try to deny it," she said, her thumb nervously rubbing circles on the back of Elsa's hand. "I...I want you back. I want my snow-loving, warm-hearted, best-hug-giver-ever Elsa back. I-I've missed you," she said, her voice cracking at the end. Looking up at Elsa's statue-like stillness, Anna brought up Elsa's hand and tenderly kissed the back of her knuckles, her lips lingering for a handful of seconds before she looked back up at the blonde. "I love you, Elsa. You've sacrificed so much for me, so please, just this once, let me do this for you. You won't hurt me, I promise. I just need you to trust me and let it go," she begged.

Anna leaned up and cupped Elsa's face with her hands, her skin still pleasantly cool even though her powers were temporarily gone. "I love you, Elsa," she said softly, standing on her tip-toes as she tilted Elsa's face down to kiss her.

Even when their lips met, Elsa still had yet to move, her eyes still wide and staring unblinkingly into something beyond the girl before her. But that didn't deter the redhead in the least. She gently massaged Elsa's cool lips with her own, sucking her bottom lip almost desperately as she scrunched her eyes closed. They had kissed a hundred times before, but this one needed to be special. Anna needed to talk with her lips, to tell Elsa that everything would be okay and that she was safe.

After a long minute, Anna felt Elsa begin to press back into the kiss, her lips parting and her tongue darting out to touch hers. It was almost too gentle of a move to be noticeable, but Anna still felt it. Encouraged, she renewed their kiss with new vigor, feeling Elsa's stiffness melt like warm butter as the blonde began to participate more and more.

It was a deep, slow, loving kiss that had both women touched by the tenderness of the other. Their tongues danced rhythmically together, each trying to memorize the other's taste. Anna moaned when Elsa ran her tongue over the ridges on the top of her mouth, her sweet spot. She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, and Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist, her hands holding her hips lightly as if she were afraid she would break the girl in her arms.

It was a small infinity for them, but it came to a stop nearly as soon as it started.

Anna squeaked when Elsa suddenly yanked her small body flush against her taller one, her arms falling from her neck. The twitching bulge in Elsa's pants pressed into her stomach, making her heart flutter with slight panic while Elsa moaned loudly and bucked against her. Their mouths were still locked together, Elsa's tongue now dominating her mouth. She thrust her tongue deep, nearly making Anna gag at the sudden act, before mapping out the territory in the moist cavern that she now claimed as her own. She dug her fingers into Anna's hips with strength enough to leave bruises, and her hands began to roughly roam her bare torso, rubbing, scratching, and squeezing every area of exposed flesh. Anna shivered when she rubbed her hand from her hip to the bottom of her breast. The sensation of someone touching her was a foreign acceleration.

An animalistic growl rumbled deep in Elsa's chest, its predatory sound reverberating through Anna's body. In a quick move, Elsa flipped them so that Anna was pinned against the cold stone wall, Elsa's arms on either side of her head caging her in. With the blonde practically forcing her tongue down her throat, Anna felt her stomach churn with anxiety. There was no backing out now.

The rumble in Elsa's chest stayed as a constant hum, its tone becoming higher and lower like a lion's growl as she pressed Anna almost painfully into the wall.

Anna felt the tantalizing pressure of Elsa's mouth leave abruptly from her lips, making them feel unnaturally cold with the absence of the blonde's warm touch. Her lips were sore from the searing kiss, Elsa's taste electrifying her mouth. Slowly, Anna cracked open her eyes and looked up at her fiancé.

Elsa's eyes were completely and utterly red. Dark red. They eerily shone like newly spilt blood, their scarlet iris' piercing her soul and analyzing her like succulent piece of meat. Anna caught herself staring at them, her breath catching in her throat. The crimson pools were so dark compared to Elsa's normally bright, inviting eyes—like the black of an oblivion leading to damnation.

Anna felt herself shrink back into the wall and quiver in fear, the urge to flee almost agonizing.

She had to force herself to remember that this…this creature was still Elsa. _Her_ Elsa.

And Elsa would never hurt her.

Hovering mere centimeters from Anna's face, the red-eyed face in front of her smirked slowly, swollen red lips parting to reveal two rows of perfectly white teeth that narrowed into fine points at the canines.

Elsa huffed, her humming growl rising an octave with the action, before she lowered her head to Anna's jawline. She brushed her lips against the tender skin there, slowly trailing her way to Anna's neck. Anna felt her smirk widen against her skin whenever she flinched from its cool touch.

Anna inhaled sharply through her teeth and again reminded herself that this was Elsa.

Elsa stopped at the side of her neck, her lips tenderly fluttering over the vulnerable expanse of deliciously freckled skin in wet butterfly kisses. She stopped and inhaled deeply, slowly through her nose, savoring the intoxicating scent that wafted from there and made her eyes flutter and her groin twitch in desire, before shakily breathing out through her mouth in a long moan. Anna shivered when Elsa's hot breath ghosted over her collarbone and exposed chest.

Elsa nipped down sharply, playfully, on Anna's collarbone, leaving a small mark. Anna yelped and jumped at the sudden action, unintentionally rubbing against Elsa's cock which was still pressed into her stomach.

After hearing Elsa gasp pleasurably, Anna felt the world around her become a blur for a second. She became weightless before feeling something soft hit her back: the mattress. She shook her head from the sudden change in position, pushing up on the pillows behind her to sit up on her elbows and rub her head, hoping to shake the intense feeling of vertigo that was clouding her mind. Just as she sat up, Anna felt a hand harshly grip her shoulder and force her back down onto the pillows and mattress, pressing her down. Her eyes shot open and found a smirking Elsa inches from her face, now naked except for her undershorts. The blonde was straddling her and staring down at her with an unbridled hunger, the haze of lust in her eyes making them appear all the more darker as she slowly swept her tongue across her lips.

In a few quick movements, Elsa ripped off the remainder of Anna's clothes, throwing the tattered skirt and undergarments into a pile somewhere to the side while her eyes lingered on the girl beneath her. Anna blushed profusely at being so abruptly exposed, but she refrained from covering herself with her hands lest she make Elsa mad. The girl was stronger than her even without her instinctive demon amplifying her abilities.

Elsa leaned back and drank in the sight of the mouthwatering beauty before her, growling in satisfaction while her smirk broke into a crazed grin.

When Elsa leaned back, Anna took the opportunity to admire her fiancé's body as well. Having lived alone in the mountains for so long, the blonde had a very fine muscle tone sculpted under her ivory skin. Anna felt a pang in her heart as her eyes sadly flickered from scar to scar on the blonde's body, but she lost count of how many there were, old and new. Some were thin white lines from superficial cuts, and others were thick, pink burrows that stretched long across her body. She unfortunately had more of the latter.

Glancing at her breasts, Anna noted that the only thing they had in common was their breast size, her breast being about the same supple size as her own. But what really caught her attention was the huge tent straining in the confines of Elsa's shorts. A large spot in the front was soaked with Elsa's pre-cum, making Anna swallow nervously.

Elsa bent over her again, her mouth latching onto Anna's collarbone. Sucking enough to leave a nice-looking purple mark, Elsa moved her lips further down, leaving a trail of kisses to her breasts before cupping the soft mounds in her hands. Anna's breath hitched and her legs squirmed, embarrassed and apprehensive about being touched in such a vulnerable place. Elsa squeezed lightly to be rewarded with a delectable moan of appreciation tumbling from Anna's lips, the redhead suprised by her own actions. It felt so _good_. Wanting more, she arched her back off the bed, pushing her chest further into Elsa's pale hands. The temperature shocks of the cool air and her warm hands had Anna's nipples pebbling under her palms.

Staring into Anna's face, Elsa squeezed the flesh harder and used the rough pads of her thumbs to rub over the pink nipples. She smirked when Anna let out a louder moan and fisted her hands into the mattress sheets, her eyes glossing over and her mouth slacking open. Elsa was enthralled by the woman beneath her, how sensitive and responsive she was to each controlling flick of her thumb on her nipples. Her moans sent shivers down her spine.

Elsa continued kneading the perky mounds, content to watch Anna's reactions as her hands commanded her body. She took a nipple and rolled it between her teeth, Anna gasping loudly and arching further under her touch. She quickly switched to the other for the same treatment and removed her mouth and hands from her breasts when she was satisfied, leaving them completely erect.

Anna unintentionally whined at the loss of Elsa's mouth. Elsa moved her head down the redhead's body, leaving more open mouthed kisses and hickies that marked her in a possessive and strangely arousing way. When she reached the soft red curls of Anna's pussy, she all but shoved her face into it. She inhaled deeply, groaning loudly and becoming nearly high on the hot scent of Anna's arousal as she lapped at the juices that wet the lips of her entrance.

Anna squirmed as Elsa's tongue lapped at her pussy, the hot muscle creating mind-numbing friction against her sensitive area. She squeezed her legs around Elsa's head in order to bring her closer to where she truly desired her touch, but the blonde countered by growling, grabbing her thighs and pinning her hips down, making Anna nearly scream in frustration as Elsa played her body like an instrument.

When Elsa was satisfied with Anna's arousal, she lifted her head, raking her eyes over every fine detail of the redhead's body. With her eyes still glued to Anna's body, Elsa growled, baring her teeth, and rose up on her knees to rip off her loose undershorts. As the thin material flew to the other side of the room, Elsa's erection sprung free, swaying slightly. It's blossoming head glittered with pre-sum, thick veins weaving towards its meaty base above her balls. Anna flushed at its size. It was too heavy and thick to stand up straight.

There was no way. That was fitting. **Anywhere.**

Anna began to panic slightly. She knew that normal sex the first time was going to hurt because penis' were, well, big, but she never expected it to be _that _big.

As Anna became lost in her panic, Elsa roughly parted her legs, folding her knees upward as she settled her body between them. She leaned over Anna, her larger body easily blanketing the younger girl's. Her head hovered in front of Anna's face while she looked down at their groins, hastily aligning herself with the redhead's sopping entrance.

Anna felt the head brush against her lower lips, parting them as it slightly slipped in with the assistance of her juices. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, and clenched the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white, preparing for the pain that she knew would come.

But it didn't.

Anna slowly opened her eyes at the sound of a whimper. Elsa was shaking, breathing harshly through clenched teeth. One eye clutched shut in an unseen pain while the other strained to open and look down at her, a lone speck of blue fighting back in the swirling red depths that tried to ensnare it.

Elsa looked scared. She could see the same look in her eye that she had when she thought she had hurt her with her powers. The blonde was too protective for her own good. She didn't want Anna getting hurt, and more importantly, _she_ didn't want to be the one hurting her.

She also looked devastatingly sorry, her self-loathing painfully obvious. Neither of them wanted their first time to be like this. It was supposed to be a warm, happy, loving occasion that would consummate their love.

Elsa winced and shuddered, the blue speck flashing away for a second before reappearing. Anna thought she imagined the tear at the edge of Elsa's eye before she saw it run down her cheek in a glistening trail.

Anna blinked in sad confusion. She reached up slowly, cupping Elsa's cheek and tenderly wiping the tear away with her thumb. Elsa whimpered again and desperately leaned into her touch, fear evident in her features.

Anna smiled, pouring as much love and affection as she could into that one gesture before giving the tiniest nod of her head to show that she was okay.

Then just like that, the blue was gone.

And Elsa thrust deep inside her.

Anna cried out at the sudden intrusion, feeling something tear within her in a rip that echoed in her ears. She was right, it didn't fit. It nearly burned it was so painful, making small trickles of tears stream from her eyes.

Elsa moaned loudly, the long-awaited feeling of finally taking Anna firing off pleasure in every corner and crevice of her mind. She stilled herself inside the redhead upon entering her, her hips shaking in pleasure from how tight, warm, and wet she was. It was better than she had ever dreamed.

Anna used the time that Elsa was still to get used to her size, her pain fizzing away to a dull throbbing. It was a weird feeling. Even though it hurt, there was an uncontrollable sensation of satisfaction washing over her. The feeling of being filled, completed, was…amazing. The longer Elsa's cock was buried inside her, the more the feeling became more pronounced in her mind. She eventually felt herself clench her lower muscles, clinging to Elsa's cock, refusing to let go.

After a pregnant pause of groans, gasps, and growls, Elsa tilted her hips back until just her swollen head remained inside. She slowly pushed back in, looking down to watch in lewd fascination as Anna's pussy engulfed inch after inch of her into an unbearably tight and wet heat. She steadied herself on her elbows as an unintentional gasp escaped her lips. The cabin was filled with the sound of a deep animalistic groan and a feminine cry when Elsa hilted into her, Anna's pain becoming consumed by pleasure because of the motion within her.

Elsa started off slow, rolling her hips up and thrusting them down with unhurried strokes. The savory slow rhythm was quickly abandoned in favor of a feverish and fast pace.

Moans slipped freely from Anna's mouth as Elsa's length filled her completely. "Elsa..." she moaned.

That one sound set Elsa off. Growling deeply, she moved her hips back and slammed down into the girl beneath her, making Anna throw her head back and scream. She could feel every vein and ridge of Elsa's cock inside her.

Elsa muffled her moan in Anna's shoulder, her constant humming growl rolling out of her throat through her open mouth. Spurred on by the pleasure she was receiving from being inside the girl below her, Elsa began to move her hips faster, deeply penetrating Anna with long strokes. She panted with every stroke and squeeze Anna's wall gave her rigid length.

Anna began chanting Elsa's name in time with her thrusts, her name becoming a praising mantra on her lips until her voice slowly began to grow raw. She screamed and saw stars when the head of Elsa's cock hit a particularly sensitive area, her walls clenching tightly around her at the sudden rush of pleasure.

Elsa almost cried out when Anna's walls squeezed her. She felt pre-cum trickle out from her slit when her hips ground into Anna's, and she growled when it became pleasurably difficult to move. Anna's juices began to leak out, making every thrust that much easier to get deeper and go faster. Keeping up her fast pace, Elsa bent forward and lifted up Anna's rear, wrapping her slender legs around her waist. She rolled her hips forward in the new position, making her cock slam against the front wall of Anna's pussy. She nailed it with such force that Anna's head fell back into the pillows, her hands gripping the sheets in a death grip as she cried out in pleasure.

Anna felt like she was on fire, her entire body rocking with the force of Elsa's thrusts. She felt a heat quickly stem from her fingers and the tips of her toes and gather in the pit of her stomach where the warmth pooled into a radiating heat that pulsated with every roll of Elsa's hips.

Elsa leaned her forehead against Anna's. Her dark eyebrows were drawn together in concentration, a hot flush covered her high cheek bones, and beads of sweat dripped from her forehead. Her mouth was open and panting from the pace of her thrusts, occasional grunts slipping from her lips whenever Anna's inner muscles contracted around her.

Anna'd never seen something so beautiful before.

Anna's mind became a blur, the one thought occupying all of her brain processes being that of the inescapable need for release. Sweat rolled down her back, and her breath came in short heavy pants. She became desperate, her hands scrambling for something to hold onto while she bucked her hips back against Elsa's thrusts, trying to extract some extra friction to toss her over the edge.

Suddenly, Elsa stopped, pausing her thrust hilt-deep inside of Anna.

Anna didn't even have a second to cry out from the loss of movement or to be confused as to why Elsa stopped before a sudden pain erupted from her neck, making her scream.

When Anna's voice ceased, the pain did not. It fired from the side of her neck, streams of hot agony shooting to her brain. She felt a rumbling against her throat, and her mind registered that Elsa was growling very loudly as she bit hard into the crook of her neck, her teeth embedded into her freckled flesh. Anna's hands flew up to push off the blonde's head, but as soon as she moved, Elsa bit harder, her growl increasing to a threatening snarl. Whimpering in pain, Anna stilled herself and laid as still as she could physically manage against the mattress. She could tell Elsa was mad, but she didn't know why.

After another few seconds, Elsa slowly released her neck, her threatening growl back to its constant hum as she licked apologetically at the bleeding wound on the redhead's neck and gently sucked on her throat.

With Anna remaining submissive beneath her, Elsa resumed her pace, thrusting faster this time when Anna's body resumed its tightness, getting tighter with every plunge of her cock into her pussy. Anna began to moan, apprehensively at first, but when the fire was re-lit within her, she let out all noise unabashedly. The sound of Anna's keening combined with the smell of their sex made Elsa work fast, pushing into her harder.

But Anna took special note to let Elsa be in charge.

Anna dug her nails into Elsa's back, desperately trying to hold on while Elsa continued thrusting wildly inside her. She felt like every cell in her body was exploding at the same time, the waves of pleasure overflooding her senses and making her babble. The knot in her belly continued to tighten until it burst with a swift thrust that directly hit her sweet spot of nerves. Anna cried out as her body was slammed with such intensity that it left her breathless.

"Yes, Elsa! Oh my god, Elsa…Oh god, god, god, Elsa…Yes, fuck…ELSA!"

Anna's back arched in ecstasy, Elsa's name on her lips as she rode out her orgasm. Her walls clenched tightly around the length that was still pounding rapidly inside her, her juices drenching them both. It felt like she had jumped over a two-hundred foot cliff into a pool of warm water. The pleasure stemmed from her core and fluttered through her body, clenching and relaxing all of her muscles. Throwing her head back, Anna scrambled to grip the sheets as her release continued to seize her body.

Elsa growled loudly, her thrusts beginning to lose their precision as her hips began to jerk unevenly. The force of Anna's velvety walls clenching around her cock sucked the air from her lungs. She groaned into her shoulder as she felt jolts of pleasure wash over her, each pump of her length into her core bringing her closer and closer to release. Her hands gripped tighter around her as she manipulated herself faster. The ball of heat coiling in her stomach threatened to rupture at any second. As she drew close, Elsa lost herself to the feeling of being inside her mate.

_Warm. Tight. Wet._

The sound of their slapping skin became music to her ears. Growling out a moan, Elsa pressed Anna lower into the bed, making it possible for her to plunge deeper when she pressed down, forcefully thrusting at an unforgiving pace. She buried her face deeper into Anna's neck, feeling her balls clench in anticipation.

_Mate. Mine. My Anna. _

When Elsa's thrusts increased, Anna realized what was going to happen soon, and it frightened her. But her fear was thankfully reduced to a tickle in the back of her mind as the warmth in her core began to heat up again. She felt Elsa's cock throb as it began to fill and swell, stretching her even further than it already had. Elsa snarled and pressed her harder into the mattress.

With a hard, swift thrust, Elsa cried out and filled Anna with her cum, her inhuman roar echoing throughout the cabin. She gasped and continued her deep growling, relishing Anna's cry of shock from being filled with her large load. She scrunched her eyes closed, her balls pressing up against Anna's rear as she pressed into the redhead, trying to paint her insides as deeply as she could physically muster. The intensely warm feeling of Elsa's essence pooling within her pushed Anna into her second hard orgasm, her sharp cry chorusing with Elsa's growls. Mixed juices flowed from Anna's pussy despite being plugged possessively over Elsa's cock.

Anna tried to move her arms to grasp around Elsa's neck, but Elsa seized her by her wrists, snarling threateningly and pinning them to the bed. Burying her head back into the crook of her shoulder, the blonde shallowly thrust as she emptied herself inside her mate, moaning and growling with every shot of cum.

Every nerve in Anna's body was tingling, the sensations firing through her core leaving her in a fit of incoherence. Breathing out another loud, shaky moan, Elsa freed one of Anna's wrists and wrapped her arm around Anna's waist, arching her back pleasurably and pressing deeper as Anna's walls continued to clench and milk cum from her cock.

Anna never imagined that she would enjoy this this much. It was deliciously satisfying in ways she'd never imagined. A soft smile glazed over her dazed face as Elsa continued to moan above her, still pumping streams of her seed into her. Elsa felt her member twitch with every spurt.

Anna shifted underneath Elsa, her sweat having made the sheets beneath her stick to her back rather uncomfortably. Elsa growled threateningly at the movement, pressing her weight down onto her to keep her in place.

Little did Anna know that Elsa was far from finished.

* * *

**Part II?**

**REVIEW PLEASE(this is my first sex scene ever...)**


End file.
